


Stand Me Up

by Whiitewolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Stood Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: JJ gets stood up on a date, and is about to leave when her boss shows up and takes her date's place. One-shot (possibly two if there's interest).
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39
Collections: Jotch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This may turn into a two-shot to have some Hotch's Point of View in the second part, including his night before he met up with her, and possibly a bit beyond where this story ends (like the next morning). Let me know if you'd be interested?
> 
> I also just started a prompts forum on fanfiction.net, please check out the link in my profile! It is a way to get reviews, and inspiration.

Her heart hammered nervously as she applied her mascara with deceivingly steady hands. It had been a long time since JJ had been with a man, and she felt like tonight was the night. It had been a long time since her and Will had separated. Though they were still amicable, the awkwardness of him picking up Henry that night still stuck with her. She went with a simple black dress stopping just above her knees, and some silver heels. Her earrings and necklace matched the heels in colour, and it made her feel good. She felt nice. She felt pretty. That was something she had not felt in a long time. She gave herself a quit spray with her perfume and began walking to the door.

She pulled out her phone and began to type. I'm on my way to the restaurant. I can't wait to see you!

She was going out with Trevor. They'd been out twice before. He was attractive. Taller than her, with dark brown eyes. She had only thus far seen his muscles through his shirt, but she looked forward to seeing more. Perhaps tonight was the night. Last time, she'd finally had the uncomfortable conversation about having a son with him, and he had responded wonderfully. He had even arranged another date, talking about how he loved kids. It had drawn her attraction to him all the more. Though her son always came first, she would be lying if she didn't admit that she had been relieved it wasn't a deal breaker for the man.

They'd met at a bar, and with some much needed coaxing from Penelope and Emily, she had struck up a conversation with the man.

Will had left, mostly because he felt she wasn't committed. He brought up her refusal to tell her team, and her reluctance to share their lives with them. In fact, he'd accused her of something ridiculous... But in the end, she knew he had a point and that it was for the best. They had been staying together for Henry, and her feelings had long since died down and anything she had felt was mostly out of habit.

Though there were not yet butterflies with Trevor, the way she hoped to experience, she imagined they would come in time. What she knew was that he made her feel good, and she enjoyed his company. She was a bit nervous about the prospect of having their first night together, but she imagined she might feel the way with anyone else. There was definite potential there.

It was surprising to her that she was the first one at the restaurant. Tonight Trevor had decided they were going to a sushi restaurant. It was a lot fancier than she'd expected because she normally stopped at the sushi bar, but this was different. The colour scheme involved bold reds, blacks, and a bit of gold. The waitress sat her at their table, and she waited. While she liked eating sushi, the types of sushi were a mystery to her and she was waiting for Trevor to suggest what was good. This left her to sip on her water, and check her phone.

Her messages to Garcia got a little more anxious as the minutes went on. It wasn't like him to be late. Had something happened to him? Was there an accident? Did she got to the wrong place? JJ double checked the restaurant name and made sure there weren't two, like some sort of restaurant chain. Garcia assured her that there were no accidents that could be Trevor.

The reality began to set in. Rather than tell her the truth, Trevor had pretended to be okay with the child thing. That was the only reasoning she could come up with for being stood up. Unless it was something else she said? Or did? It wasn't like her to feel so insecure, but being stood up and awkwardly sitting at a restaurant waiting for someone could make one feel that way. Especially when she saw the staff shaking their head sympathetically while also subtly suggesting it may be time to leave. She was embarrassed. She was a profiler. She worked for the FBI. And here she was, stood up at a restaurant ready to burst into tears at the sheer humiliation.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked her.

She jumped slightly, not expecting it. She had been so wrapped up in her own anxieties and thoughts, she had not noticed Hotch sit down across from her.

"I'm... What are you doing here?" She was so confused. This felt like a weird dream.

"Garcia messaged me," he said opening a menu. "I really quite like unagi."

JJ couldn't find the words, and stared at him. A little bit dumbfounded.

"How about we get the dinner for two with an extra side of unagi?"

"That... sounds good?" she said hesitantly, still trying to wrap her head around this change of events.

"Excuse me, miss?" Hotch said, getting the attention of the waitress near by. "Can we please put in an order for the 'dinner for two' with a side of unagi, and can we get that to go?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"To go?" JJ asked as the waitress walked away.

"To go," he said. "You are seeming a bit overwhelmed, which is understandable given how you must be feeling tonight. We can go eat wherever you would like."

She nodded, still feeling unsure. "Why are you here?"

"Garcia told me it was important that I get my, and I am quoting word for word, stubborn ass to this restaurant stat to be here with you."

JJ's face flushed. Garcia had made the same accusation that Will had made before he left her. Garcia was utterly convinced that JJ had feelings for Hotch, as had been Will. She didn't see it. Yet, her heart hammered nervously in her chest as her eyes looking him up and down. Was it a barrier she put up? He was her boss after all. She refused to entertain those thoughts.

"Typical Garcia, but why wouldn't she just come herself?" JJ asked, feeling her mouth get very dry. Why would Hotch come? That was awkward, embarrassing... Sure, they had a friendship outside of work but at the end of the day, he was still her boss. He should not be the one here offering comfort for being stood up.

"Probably because she knows of my feelings for you." He had said it so nonchalantly, it took JJ a full minute to comprehend what he'd said.

"Your feelings? I know you care about me, and I appreciate that -"

"My feelings. It never seemed appropriate to bring them up. I would never want you to feel obligated to do anything or say anything just because I am your boss. I also often wondered if it was too soon after Will. However, now that you are dating someone who clearly does not deserve you, I thought it might be time for me to say something."

It wasn't often it could be said, but JJ was speechless. He didn't say anything. He just waited. Now it really felt like her heart was in her throat. She could feel her face flushing red. Her cheeks felt so warm, it was almost as if she was about to burst into flames right there. Feelings? Of course she had feelings for him. She could feel it in her chest. All the feelings she'd long buried because she was loyal to Will, because he was her boss, because he had lost his wife, because... she was terrified he could never feel the same way.

"I don't know what to say," she said softly. "I-" Her head was full of wonders, anxieties, confusion. Was this real?

"You don't have to say anything right now. I don't want to pressure you. I know that you were expecting to be here with someone else, and not your boss of many years. You are under no obligation to say anything. You are under no obligation to do anything. If you'd like to go back to my place, we can sit down and eat. We can talk about things. We don't have to decide anything tonight. You can go home right after. Hell, if it's what you want, you can take half of the sushi and go eat it on your own."

She watched him intently. He looked so sincere, and it just made her feelings bubble even more. He was so genuine, caring and sweet. He understood the demands of her job, and she his. It could either be the perfect thing, or the worst.

"I'd like to go back to your place, eat and then not talk at all," she said, wondering if he'd get the hint.

"That is also an option," he said. Though, he sounded a little shocked. She imagined that it was not the direction he expected things to go. He had probably thought maybe they might discuss the possibility of spending more time together, perhaps what their feelings were. He would not have expected her to suggest something else entirely. She smiled slightly. The surprise on his face was enough to make her feel goosebumps in excitement.

She looked at him, and watched his eyes meet hers. Those beautiful dark eyes. Someone she already trusted. The thoughts of what might take place tonight...

She felt them, instantly. There was no 'potential' for stronger feelings. No possibility. It was certain. She looked at him, and she felt butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch's POV .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi all! I am posting the second part, because let's face it... JJ and Hotch need more love. A lot of this is the same scene, from his POV. But there is a little peak at the morning after. I need to write a longer Jotch fic again!

Jack was with his aunt Jessica, and as much as Hotch adored him, he was a bit relieved because he was feeling out of sorts. He had overheard the girls talking, and it sounded like JJ had another date tonight with the same man she'd been out with previously. He desperately wanted her to be happy, but it didn't mean a part of him didn't feel a sting of jealousy. He'd wanted to be with her for years, but being her boss, he always worried it would be too much pressure on her. Or that perhaps, things would go badly and that would leave awkward work circumstances. At first, she had seemed happy with Will, but as time went on... He could see she wasn't. He had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to her about his feelings but he wanted to give her time on her own to figure things out. Of course, he'd waited too long and now she was going on a date with someone else.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard his phone go off.

You around? JJ needs you. Been stood up.

The message came from Garcia, and his heart went out to JJ but he felt a confusing mixture of emotions. Why was Garcia asking him?

Did she ask for me?

He could see the ... as Garcia was typing back.

Trust me. She wants you as much as you want her. Get your stubborn ass to the restaurant. Stat.

His heart stopped momentarily. Garcia knew? Of course Garcia knew. That woman did not miss a thing.

On my way. Text me address.

A part of him couldn't help but smile as he pictured the shock on Garcia's face. He imagined she did not expect him to agree so easily, but he wasn't missing another opportunity. He prepared himself. Obviously, it was entirely possible JJ just needed a friend for the time being and was not ready to even discuss the possibility, but he couldn't wait any longer. He'd respect her wishes, but needed to get it off his chest.

Though he wouldn't show it, he was anxious. He clutched the steering wheel much too tight, and tried to ignore the sweat on his hands. He hoped she wouldn't notice. When he stepped out of the car, it felt like his heart got caught up in his throat. He could see her through the window of the restaurant, her head hanging low as she texted someone. He could see the hurt and betrayal on her face as she struggled to make sense of what took place.

When he made it into the restaurant, he told the greeter he was with JJ, gesturing to her table. The greeter stopped for a minute, unable to hide the shock on her face, and then smiled ear to ear. "Oh that's such good news. We've all been wondering who could stand the poor girl up? You can head on over, sir."

When he saw the pain on her face, a part of him wondered if that was evidence of her feelings for the man who stood her up, or perhaps it was just the betrayal and embarrassment. Whatever the cause, it took him a moment to remind himself that he was an FBI Agent, and could not afford to be hunting the man down to give him a "talking to."

"Are you okay?" he asked, and he saw the blonde jump slightly.

"I'm... What are you doing here?"

Hotch watched her for a moment, trying to figure out what her face was saying. "Garcia messaged me," he said as he opened a menu. It was important to seem confident. That would help her to feel safe, and secure. At least he hoped so. "I really quite like unagi."

He waited for her to speak, but she didn't. Her mouth was slightly open as her eyes looked him up and down. He could tell she was desperately trying to figure out what was going on, and what to say.

"How about we get the dinner for two with an extra side of unagi?"

"That... sounds good?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice. He wasn't going to give her time to second guess anything.

"Excuse me, miss?" Hotch said, trying to get the attention of the nearby waitress. "Can we please put in an order for the 'dinner for two' with a side of unagi, and can we get that to go?"

"Absolutely, sir." She gave him a quick smile as she noted it down. She, too, seemed happy that JJ's "date" had shown up for her.

"To go?" JJ asked as the waitress walked away.

"To go," he said. "You are seeming a bit overwhelmed, which is understandable given how you must be feeling tonight. We can go eat wherever you would like."

She nodded, though he could tell there were several things racing through her mind. "Why are you here?"

"Garcia told me it was important that I get my, and I am quoting word for word, stubborn ass to this restaurant stat to be here with you."

He felt amused as he saw her face flush.

"Typical Garcia, but why wouldn't she just come herself?" JJ asked.

He paused for a moment. He had to carefully figure out what to say. Perhaps it was time to rip off the band-aid.

"Probably because she knows of my feelings for you." He tried to feign nonchalance, but secretly his heart was pounding as he wanted for her response.

"Your feelings? I know you care about me, and I appreciate that -"

"My feelings. It never seemed appropriate to bring them up. I would never want you to feel obligated to do anything or say anything just because I am your boss. I also often wondered if it was too soon after Will. However, now that you are dating someone who clearly does not deserve you, I thought it might be time for me to say something."

His words had left her speechless, and while he understood that, it did nothing to ease his anxiety. Did she feel the same? Was he sounding like a jerk telling her at a time like this?

"I don't know what to say," she said softly. "I-"

"You don't have to say anything right now. I don't want to pressure you. I know that you were expecting to be here with someone else, and not your boss of many years. You are under no obligation to say anything. You are under no obligation to do anything. If you'd like to go back to my place, we can sit down and eat. We can talk about things. We don't have to decide anything tonight. You can go home right after. Hell, if it's what you want, you can take half of the sushi and go eat it on your own."

She watched him intently for a few moments before speaking. "I'd like to go back to your place, eat and then not talk at all," she said.

"That is also an option," he said. He tried to act normal, but he was taken back. He had thought perhaps she would want to talk more, and then go home. It seemed she was implying she wanted more, and he liked that but did not expect the reaction at all.

It was the next morning and the sun illumination the room, highlighting her beautiful body tangled up in the covers next to him. She faced away from him, and he could see the nakedness of her back. They hadn't done much talking, but she had made it clear that her feelings for him were true.

Things moved much faster than expected, and he could see the mess of clothes on his floor. He knew there were more thrown throughout the house. He reached over to stroke her hair.

"Good morning," he said as he leaned down to kiss her on the head. Worry. Anxiety. Would she regret what had happened?

His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest as she turned around, and kissed him on the lips momentarily. "Good morning, handsome."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. They still had a lot to talk about. There were a lot of factors, and if they were going to make this work, they would need to discuss them. Like how fast they moved? Whether they told the team? Whether they told their kids? But as he held her close, he knew that whatever they decided, they would make it work. He didn't believe in the "soulmates" sort of thing, but a part of him felt like this is how things were meant to be. They were right together, and all the pieces seemed to come together. Whatever happened, he would do whatever he could to make her happy, because though they hadn't said the words yet, he had loved her for a long time.


End file.
